


Only Human

by blackvelvetrose



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackvelvetrose/pseuds/blackvelvetrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laetitia Andognini. Orphaned at the age of 6. She has no idea that she destined for greatness. She feels all alone.</p><p>Gabriel. Letty's protector. He see the good in her. Saves her from making the biggest mistake ever. Goes to Sam and Dean for assistance in training her to hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

Laetitia Andognini sat in her black '72 Monte Carlo, staring at the tracks before her. She was waiting for the 10pm train. As an orphan, she dealt with depression. Her parents had died when she was six. She had been in and out of the System. At the age of sixteen, she became a ward of the state.

Ten years later, she felt so alone and so scared, that she was desperate enough to leave the world. On the other side of the country, Gabriel was enjoying a dinner/magic show. At midnight, five minutes to go, was the grand finale. He was excited for it. As the time ticked away, he began to feel an urgency to get somewhere. 

He looked around before slipping away. He got outside then disappeared. A minute and a half to go. He saw the car sitting by the train tracks. He heard the train horn blaring. 

It was barreling down the track. Thirty seconds to go. The car moved on to the tracks. The train horn became frantic. Fifteen seconds. 

Laetitia closed her eyes and whispered a tearful goodbye. Gabriel snapped his fingers. The car moved just in time as the train narrowly missed clipping the bumper of the car. The train horn now faint as it continued on. He popped into the car. 

He stared at the driver. It took him a minute or two to figure out who it was. "Letty?" The driver kept still and quiet.

He spoke again. "Letty Andognini." Finally she looked up. She saw Gabriel. "What are you doing here?"

She was confused as to why he was there. "I just saved you from death. Talk to me, what's going on?" She began to cry as she learned that he had foiled her plans. He frowned. 

He reached over to place a hand on her. She shrunk back. "Don't touch me!" she said, venom dripping from her voice. He opened his mouth then closed it. He closed his eyes. 

She felt warmth and a sense of security wash over her. She tried to fight it but failed. Gabriel opened his eyes. He saw her resting her forehead on the steering wheel. "C'mere doll face," he said softly. 

She hesitated before leaning into him. She began to sob quietly. They sat like that until she fell asleep. He snapped his fingers. He had switched places with her. 

She was buckled and sleeping in the passenger seat. He studied her a bit then drove her to a motel. He had to get to the bottom of this. She was one of his special humans. He had been there since she was little.

He was her imaginary friend. Up until she turned ten years old, he stayed with her. Protecting her and entertaining her. For six years, he was with her. He had seen her future.

Despite her parents dying, she was going to do great things. What he hadn't seen, was her trying to kill herself. He looked back at her. He looked her over trying to find anything that would have been inferring with his connection with her. The necklace.

He had given her a crescent moon and sword necklace. That was his connection to her. He had used a little bit of his Grace to make a connection to her. That was how he knew she how she was doing. Whatever she was feeling he would feel it. 

He sighed as he turned to face the road. He had driven quite a while before pulling into a motel parking lot. He pulled into a spot next to another black car. He shut the engine off and thought about the next moment. Finally he got out and walked over to her side.

He opened the door then unbuckled her seatbelt. She stirred but stayed asleep. A half smile filled his face. He lifted her from the car then carried her to the door of one of the rooms. He used his boot to knock on the door.

A few minutes passed before someone opened it. He looked up to see Sam. "Sammy," he said in a tired tone. Sam looked at the young woman in his arms. "Is that her?" he asked. Gabriel just nodded.

Sam moved away from the door. Gabriel walked in and laid her on the second bed. He sat on the edge watching her. He brushed away some of her hair. Finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't know how much pain you were in. But that would explain why I haven't felt anything from you. I'm glad I got there in time. You're safe now. I promise."

The next morning, Sam had gone to get breakfast for him and Letty. While he was away, Letty awoke with a start. Gabriel moved towards her. She shifted her gaze around until they landed on him. "Gabriel," she said in a bare whisper. "I'm here, Letty, I'm here." Tears welled up and he pulled her into a hug.

She cried until she could no longer cry. Then she just sat there in his warm embrace. Her breathing had slowed. After a bit, he finally spoke. "Talk to me, Letty. Why the urge to end your life? 

Why not call out to me?" She was silent for the longest time. He didn't rush her. When she was ready, she spoke. "So many things have happened since I last saw you. 

I...I took the necklace off when I got into a relationship with this guy. We dated for about three months before we became serious. I thought that it was going well. Little did I know, that my ex was easily jealous and abusive. I wanted to put the necklace back on, but I was afraid.

I was afraid of what you would do. Last night I finally got away from him. I was such a mess. The only thing I could think of was killing myself. If I didn't, I'm sure that he would have found me and killed me himself. 

I don't have anything to hold me back. No family or friends to miss me. I just wanted the pain, the sadness, and the self loathing feeling to go away." He took a deep breath then slowly let it out. "Doll face, you know absolutely well that I care about you. 

There is a reason why I gave you that necklace. So we would have that connection. All you had to do was hold it and think about me. And I am so so sorry that you ended up in a relationship with an abusive and jealous prick. But I could have helped you. 

That's why I have been watching over you. Ever since you were four, I was there. Granted I was only there until you were ten, those six years were crucial. That connection was needed to establish a strong foundation for our relationship. You believed and that was what I needed. 

I may not have been right there with you, but I have always watched over you. I've been near enough to see you as well. You just didn't knew it was me. You felt someone was there but you never saw me. You have never been alone through any of this."

She pulled back to look at him. " Why didn't you appear before me?" He smiled softly at her. "All you had to do was say my name. I would have appeared right then and there. 

But...during that time period that you didn't wear the necklace, I had lost the connection. I panicked. I couldn't appear without you saying my name. So I asked another angel to check in on you. He kept an eye on you for a while. But he didn't tell me that you were dating anyone."

She wrinkled her eyebrows. "Who..." She was about to ask but then she remembered the man. He had first showed up at her grocery store. He was in jeans and a Metallica shirt. She saw him for about a week and a half. 

She relaxed. Gabriel sensed something. "What is it Doll Face?" She looked up at him. She only had to concentrate a little bit. He closed his eyes. "Yup, you remember him.

Oh you do that puppy dog eye thing so much better than him." She relaxed again. She giggled. "What is his name?" Gabriel opened his eyes. "Cassie. I mean Cas. Short for Castiel." She snorted at hearing Cassie. 

She jumped when she heard the door open. Gabriel put a hand on hers. "You're fine." Sam looked over at them. "Oh good you're up. I hope you like breakfast burritos." "You bring coffee?" she asked. "Ah...no." She groaned at the thought of no coffee. Gabriel just laughed.


End file.
